Young Forever
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: Este momento es para recordarlo por siempre, solo estamos tu y yo, amándonos...


Hi Little Towers! les he traído otro fic, este es mas triste que nada u.u ...y ademas que es mi primer Jarlos! ñ.ñ como lo escucharon, ya termine mi primer Jarlos e.e y habrá como que algo impactante al final c: así que disfruten

* * *

Porfin había llegado el día, este día era el baile de graduación de la Preparatoria en Minessota en la época de verano. Como era de esperarse las chicas fueron a comprarse sus vestidos gastando todo el dinero de los padres, y mientras tanto los varones solo fueron a alistarse para la noche de sus vidas. En otro lugar de Minessota, en una pequeña casa en su habitación se encontraba un pequeño joven de piel Morena enfrente del espejo que tenia en su cuarto, estaba alistándose para ir deslumbrante a su graduación, quería lucir impresionante para su novio. James y Carlos llevaban saliendo por mas de 1 año, ambos eran demasiado felices juntos, rara vez se les podía ver separados. Y esa era una de las razones de que el baile fuera tan importante, iba a ser su primer baile* desde que hicieron oficial su relación, y Carlos quería que este fuera el inicio de muchos mas.

En un momento toda su rutina para lucir bien y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre muy característico que tenia su familia, seguido por el grito de su madre que venia desde abajo

-¡Carlos! ¡Ya llego James!-grito su mama, informándole que el momento de su vida estaba por comenzar, aunque ya sabia que era James, no podia evitar sentir mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía, su amor por el crecía todos los días, como si fuera la primera cita...

El de altura mediana no respondió, solo bajo las escaleras rápidamente, y fue a la puerta principal. Cuando estaba ahí, se encontró con un James en Smoking. Varias veces era en que lo veía en traje, eso sucedía cuando tenían citas en restaurantes lujosos, pero en esta ocasión lucia mucho mejor de lo que esperaba

-¡Amor!...-Carlos se abalanzó sobre el alto dándole un abrazo y un beso, pequeño y corto, en los labios. Por su parte, el castaño solo lo agarro de las piernas para que no se cayera-Luces muy bien, Jamie-dijo regalandole una sonrisa

-Gracias bebe, la verdad pensé que no te iba a gustar como estoy vestido-le volvió a regalar un beso-Tu igual te ves bien, es mas, te ves sexy-

-No pues, gracias-pero ambos chicos olvidaban un pequeño detalle, que la mama de Carlos seguía en la puerta, cuando la pareja se acordó de eso, el mas bajo se soltó de su novio. Y ambos se encontraron con la mirada, un poco, enfadada de Sylvia, los dos se incomodaron, por lo cual un pequeño sonrojo apareció sobre sus mejillas

-Sra. Garcia, lo siento, perdón, en verdad no quería sonar así...-James se trataba de excusar, pero fue interrumpido por la mama de Carlos

-No te preocupes cariño, solo estaba bromeando...-James y Carlos soltaron un suspiro de alivio ante su comentario.-!Ya váyanse!, que se les hace tarde-

-Cierto, vamonos 'Litos.-dijo agarrandolo de la mano-Hasta la noche señora-James se despidió de Sylvia al igual que Carlos. Ambos se subieron a una Limusina que James había contratado, y se fueron con rumbo hacia su baile de graduación

**-. .-.-**

Llegaron al salón donde seria uno de los momentos especiales de sus vidas, donde podrían ser jóvenes por siempre. Todo el baile paso normal, platicando con sus amigos, divirtiéndose, obvio que no faltaba la comida (M/A: perdón por eso ultimo ñ.ñ pero soy muy tragon xD). Se la pasaron bailando, hasta que llego el momento del baile lento.

James se pero de su silla y le extendió la mano a Carlos

-¿Me concederias esta pieza?-Carlos solo sonrió y agarro la mano del alto, James lo jaló y lo llevo al centro de la pista de baile. El moreno pequeño puso sus manos sobre los hombros de James, mientras que este posaba sus mano sobre la cintura de Carlos y empezaron a bailar lenta y muy amorosamente, el pequeño se acerco mas a su novio y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de este

-¿Te lo imaginas James?, tu y yo así por siempre, sintiendonos jóvenes, tu siendo mio y yo tuyo, y sobre todo este momento jóvenes por siempre, congelados en el tiempo, siempre nosotros tre...-el castaño alto se separo bruscamente de su novio-¿Que pasa?-pregunto un poco confundido

-Lo siento Carlos-suspiro muy hondo-...Pero yo no puedo seguir haciéndote esto, no te quiero ilusionar mas de lo que ya lo hice, pero no puedo dar un cuarto paso en esta relación.-Carlos comenzo a soltar unas pequeñas lagrimas

-¿Esta es la única manera en que me lo puedes decir?, no hay otras formas y en otros lugares-

-Si, pero yo no puedo mas con esto, quiero que algún día me perdones, pero ya no puedo-

-¡No!, tu no me puedes dejar así, y si es cierto lo que me dices, solo mirarme a los ojos y dilo con toda la seguridad del mundo.-lo sujeto de la mano-Pero, por favor no me digas que no, y te des la vuelta para nunca volver-le rogo, soltando algunas lagrimas

-Lo siento, pero no puedo...-soltó la mano de Carlos, nunca lo miro a los ojos, no quería que esto le afectara mas, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar entre todas las parejas que estaban bailando.

Dejo a Carlos en medio de la pista, entre todos sus amigos, Carlos no aguanto mas y lloro desconsoladamente, tirando se al piso, quedando en rodillas.

-Esta sera la ultima vez que llore, y nosotros dos saldremos adelante sin ayuda de nadie, tu y yo amor, vamos a vivir bien-decia mientrs posaba una de sus manos sobre su estomago. hablándole a su hijo no nacido**...

* * *

*Les aclaro, este solo fue el baile de graduación de Carlos, James ya lo había tenido 2 años atrás.  
**Para los que no entendieron, CARLOS ESTA EMBARAZADO, ¿Y quien sera el padre?, pues James xD

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo, este es un song-fic de la canción ''Young Forever - Nicki Minaj'' esta muy bonis, ñ.ñ  
No quiero presionarlos, pero porfavor, se los pido con toda el alma, Dejen Reviews T-T últimamente ya no he tenido muchos.  
Sin mas que decir, los veo a la próxima...

Beso  
BYE ;D


End file.
